1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method as well as a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image production, preview image pickup which is image pickup for previewing of a predetermined scene is carried out prior to actual image pickup which is image pickup for actual use of the scene. At this time, the imaging person would set numerical value information of the iris, white balance and gain upon image pickup as setting data to the image pickup apparatus and then carries out preview image pickup. Further, the setting data are recorded into a memory card or the like.
It is to be noted that such setting data may not necessarily be recorded into a memory card or the like but may be recorded as information which forms a construction table which is recorded in a web site provided so as to share such data by those people who are involved in image production as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-312659. It is to be noted that the construction table is a table in which items necessary for image production are provided and various kinds of information corresponding to the items are described.